Just A Dream: Carrie Underwood
by MissCharstar
Summary: This is my first one-shot and song fic. For Cho, her love with Cedric would always be just a dream... Song fic one-shot


**A/N:**** Short note before we begin:**

**Couple:**** Cedric Diggory x Cho Chang**

**Song:**** Just a dream – Carrie Underwood**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_All dressed in white, going to the church that night_

_She had a box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Six pins in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

I stood staring vacantly as students headed past me chatting about their lives over the summer. I couldn't remember that I had even left the castle, let alone for a summer. It seamed as though just yesterday Cedric was laughing beside me with his lopsided cheeky grin that made anyone in close proximity grin in response. But somehow all I could see now was the glassy expression on his face. Frozen for eternity never to smile again taking my laughter with him.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down, trying to hide her tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets sound from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Why hadn't the world ended? How could everyone just laugh, talk and plan the future when he was gone? Why wasn't I dead to, when he had clearly taken my heart the moment he had stopped beating? How could one even care who one the Qudditch cup when the most kind, gentle and loving man I had ever met was no more? Why did he leave me?

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everyone's saying he's not coming home now_

_This cant be happening to me, this is just a dream_

When he had came rushing into my life, I knew from that day forth that my existence would never be the same. He was my Romeo to my Juliet and so much more. He was charming, endearing and when he looked at me I swear I could touch the stars.

Now it feels as though someone has punched me. The air comes rushing out when I see a flash of his familiar bronze hair or the scarf draped over my bedpost which donned the colors of his beloved house Hufflepuff. How can I still be here?

_The preacher man said, "Let's bow our heads and pray _

_Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt"_

_Than the congregation all stood and sang_

_The saddest song she had ever heard_

Sitting and watching Dumbledore talk about loss and remembrance made it real. Suddenly it wasn't some sort of delusion from to many fumes in the potions lab. He really wasn't coming back. Maybe that was why it was at that moment the tears really fell. And this time I couldn't stop them but more importantly, I didn't want to stop them. Because when I cried I felt as though I was bleeding. And bleeding cleaned a wound. But how much bleeding and time could it take to heal me? Can one put a timer on loss, on grief?

_And then they handed her a rolled up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, well what could have been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Standing at his tombstone I read the letters that had been freshly engraved as though they were my lifeline. In a way they were. But the casual way letters, numbers could sum up one life made me feel as raw as that moment I had realized he was never returning. Never did they mention the time when he saved a first year fellow Hufflepuff from a gang of seventh year Slytherin's. He had only been a second year at the time. They never mentioned the time he attempted to serenade me when I was practicing for the first Qudditch match. Somehow he had managed to find a romantic rhyme for Snitch. I almost smiled at that memory

_Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everyone's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This cant be happening to me, this is just a dream_

It hurt too much. The pain, the tears, the emotion. Being human sucked but stopping was too hard. Why was it so hard to be human? I don't want to be human! I don't want to dream of his laughter; I don't want to envision walking down an aisle his beaming face. I don't want time to move, I want it to freeze when I was in his arms. Stuff glory stuff emotions, stuff magic! None of it mattered now he was gone.

_Oh, baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying "he's not coming home now"_

_This cant be happening to me, this is just a dream_

Standing at the end of the isle approaching as the music played I couldn't hold back the tears. Those watching would think I was crying with joy. But no, I was crying for my true other half. No matter how handsome or rich the man waiting at the end of the narrow strip was, none could compare to the man who, even though he was gone, had my heart. And he would always, no matter what.

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_It's just a dream, yeah, yeah_

The truest and most famous love stories have unhappy endings. And for me, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory would always be my other half. And it broke my heart because all those times I dreamed of being his wife I had to wake up because in the end, it's just a dream.

**A/N:**** Ok so this is my first one-shot as well as first song fiction. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
